Your Beautiful Soul
by BlondeNeko
Summary: What happens when the Las Vegas Crime Lab has to investigate one of their own? WARNING; CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Opening Credits

**Story Title:** Shadows On The Walls

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual. I do not own anything. :'(

**AN:** Okay, so I decided to start this story differently then the rest of mine so bare with me.

**Summary:** What happens when you have to investigate another crime scene investigators murder?

SOPHIA 

You sit in the Tahoe's driver side, yours hands on the steering wheel while your eyes dart over to look at the younger man besides you. He is staring out the window, obviously in deep thoughts. You don't know him too well but you've seen him around the lab. You've heard things about him from the Day Shift Lab Tech's as well as the Swing and Graveyard. You've also heard about him wanting to become a Crime Scene Investigator. Very big change in work but if the guy was set to it then what the hell?

"You okay Greg?" You asked him.

He mumbles something, which barely sounds like anything at all.

You take it as a 'yes' and focus on the gas pedal, steering wheel and the road ahead. You've got a crime scene you have to investigate and Greg's coming along with you. Sara is coming later.

The Graveyard shift is defiantly different from your Day Shift that you use to work on. Use to is the keyword there. But, you have to admit to yourself that you're beginning to like the Graveyard shift a whole lot better. Yeah, of course you miss sleeping nights, of course you miss your old team, of course you miss being trusted but you're now working with Gil Grissom. The Gil Grissom. The one your old supervisor, use to rant about all the time. Say how his team is a mess, horrible, disgrace to the whole crime lab. But every time you step foot in the presence of Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders, you began to question yourself because you realize that these people are truly not that bad. Gil doesn't have fangs growing in his mouth, Sara doesn't try to get you to join a cult and Greg defiantly doesn't try to rape you when you're alone with him. The guy may be a flirt but besides that he's actually really nice.

"Hey Sophia?"

You snap out of your thoughts and turn your attention over to Greg who is still looking out the window.

"Yes?"

"How much longer do we have until we get there?"

You feel your heart drop and you don't know why. Maybe because you thought the guy was going to try and get to know you better. Ask you some questions besides work. But then again, why would he?

"We're actually right here." You tell him, forcing yourself to smile as you pull the Tahoe into the Grocery Store parking lot and steer it over towards the end of the lot. You park it, grab your kit, climb out and meet Greg around the front of the car.

You pull your jacket closer to your body as you and Greg duck under the crime scene tape and make your way over towards Brass. The cool wind pushes against your body as your body gives a slight shiver. Even in Vegas it can get cold.

"Hey," Brass says as he turns around to face you and Greg. "Bit chilly?" He asked, a brow rose.

"It is." You tell him as your eyes drift over to the body that rested on the parking lot pavement. Your brows furrow as you squat down besides it and turn on your flashlight. You scan the light you have over the man's body as you come across a bullet hole in the man's chest. "What's his name?" You ask Brass as he kneels down next to you. Greg begins to wander around the crime scene on his own.

"Name is Vince Travis. Thirty-four years old, lives here in Vegas." He flashes you the man's driver license. "Anyway, witness's say that Mr. Travis here was leaving the store and suddenly they hear gunshots and a scream. The old woman who was near is too traumatized to really remember much and the mother with the son is sitting over there by the ambulance. Haven't really gotten a chance to talk with them much but I think the boy wanted to say something. His mother hushed him up."

You bite down on your lip as you think. It was a habit of yours and Ecklie had reminded you many times to stop. It annoyed him somehow and that's what made you keep doing it.

But then a Tahoe pulls up and a Sara Sidle climbs out. You turn your head so your eyes meet when she walks over, her one hand in her coat pocket, the other grasping onto the handle of the crime scene kit. You and her aren't really close and so the situation gets a bit uncomfortable.

Brass picks up on it. "Hey Sara," she looks away from you and over at Brass, "the boy and his mother over there. Go see if you can get anything out of them. I'm going to try and see if anyone else knows anything around here."

She takes in a deep breath and nods. "Alright." And with that she leaves.

Brass gives you a small smile before taking off in his own direction and you just shake your head. That's really all you can do because you're lost for words and the Coroner, David, had just arrived looking a bit flushed.

"Hey." You say as he quickly drops down next to the victim and breathes heavily. "You just ran here?"

"I'm backed up with all these victims," he tells you as he starts to examine the body. "Gun shot wound to the chest," he then records the body temperature, "seems he's been dead for probably two hours or less."

"Makes sense with the call that we got." You say as David quickly nods. "And so we're searching for a gun." You turn your head around and faintly see Greg in the distance, aiming his flashlight in all different directions.

"Greg!" you yell as he shines his flashlight in your direction. You place your arms over your eyes as the light blinds you, "we're looking for a gun!"

"Alright!" He yells back as he turns around and walks around the perimeter of the crime scene.

BlondeNeko 

**AN:** So, I'm leaving it there because you can tell who is next and then it will pick up from there. Review on what you think about the chapter so far, etc, and more will come! It can take me a while to update so I apologize if that might happen.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong time

**GREG**

"Greg!" You hear someone call your name and it takes you a second to realize that it's Sophia's voice. You turn around and shine your flashlight over at her. "We're looking for a gun!"

"Alright!" You yell back as you turn back around and continue your way around the edge of the parking lot. A gun could be easy to find. Well, that's if you have a metal detector or maybe the killer decided to be nice and lay it out in the clear for you.

You pray that's the case. Because you're getting close to your next test and all eyes are on you. One mistake and Grissom might rethink about letting you on their team. For all you know you can end back up in the lab and that's the least thing you want to happen. You want to show Grissom and the rest of the team that you're not just a crazy goofball who likes to wear odd clothing or listen to loud music.

But you're looking for a gun. "Alright, come on gun. Be somewhere." You mumble to yourself as you shine your flashlight onto the ground.

So you come up with your own theory of what happened as you continue to search. "So, the killer comes to the store, leaves, sees our victim and just shoots him right in the chest? There has to be a motive. Maybe the killer knew the victim?" You shrug at that thought and continue your search. "And so the killer takes off and heads probably over here," you glance at the set of footprints that lead onto the grass, "And drops the gun-" as you lift your flashlight, something makes you stop as a smile forms across your face. There in the bushes, where the parking lot meets the grass, is a gun glistening against your flashlight glow. "Aha. There you are." You say as you snap on your latex gloves and walk over to the weapon.

You open your field kit and began to rummage through it but you were stopped again. Not because you found some new evidence but because something had struck you across the back of your head.

And that's when you began to feel the pain. Not just a paper cut pain but a hammer to the knee kind of pain. It felt like someone had literally taken a hammer and threw it against the back of your head. You swallow hard as things began to get dizzy. _I have to get out of here!_ Your mind screams as you manage to stand up and keep your balance. The attacker is standing besides you and raises its arm again, ready to attack, but you manage to take off.

You stumble back onto the parking lot and dash towards Sophia and Sara; your head is still pounding. You know the cut must be deep because you can feel hot liquid run down the back of you neck.

You panic and you scream when the attacked manages to catch up with you and strikes you in the back. But this time it's with a different weapon. The gun. The gun you had found seconds earlier was now being the weapon on you.

"Greg!" Sophia. She is yelling your name thanks to the scream you provided earlier.

And soon Sophia and Sara's bodies come into focus as they run towards you, guns both in their hands pointed at your assailant. If only you carried a gun you could be doing the same thing. If only you had a gun could you would be able to fight off your attacker. But you're not a full CSI yet and that's what Sophia and Sara were for. To protect you.

"Greg!" Sara hissed, "Get over here!" She sounded like a mother, yelling to a child who had just pulled a fire alarm in a busy building. You were in trouble and you knew it. You weren't supposed to go off on your own without another experience CSI with you. That would be points taken off and Grissom wouldn't be pleased.

Carefully and quickly, you make your way towards Sara and then suddenly gunfire erupted. Your assailant fired his gun and Sophia immediately responded by firing off her own.

You felt like you were caught in War as Sophia and the assailant shared gunfire while Sara pulled you away and into her arms. She felt the blood that trickled down your neck and her eyes widened.

"Greg," she said almost in a whisper as the gunfire continued, "you need to get to the paramedics."

"Call for help Sara!" Sophia yelled as she dodged another bullet. "We need backup!"

"Greg's injured as well!" Sara yells back as she pulls out her cell phone and calls Brass. He is the key to any type of help around here.

But at that just moment, Sophia's bullet hit the assailant square in the side. He screamed a loud scream, which made your whole body shiver. How could a man seem so strong and yet scream with the complete opposite?

"This…is…not…how…it ends!" he manages to say as he lifts his gun, this time away from Sophia and fires it.

And it hits you.

**AN:** I hope it wasn't so confusing but I wanted to end this chapter at a cliffhanger like that. Review please and what not.

Thanks to all who have reviewed! :')

**BlondeNeko**


	3. Beautiful Soul

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! But, I'm sorry to say that this is the chapter that is the base of this story. Yes, the death occurs in this chapter and it was really hard to write. Emotional I think but review and what not. More chapters to come, this is not the last, and I promise positive chapters will come soon.

I also know a lot of you are requesting not for me to kill certain people or kill this person but I've already made my mind on who it is and trust me, just read it and you'll see that if you're not pleased with who dies just continue to read it because as the chapters move on the story will get better and more hopefull and some good things will began to happen. Just until I'm finished with the whole story then tell me if it was a bad idea. I still have a whole lot more things to come and I want to suprise people. Things like that. Okay, I'm rambling so just read.

**SARA **

Your grip on Greg was so strong that you feared you might choke him to death. The fear in his eyes and the way his voice barely escaped his lips, made you want to hold him forever. Wanted to make him know that things were going to be all right. They had to be.

But little did you know that at the same time you were trying to convince yourself. Gunfire from two different sides was deadly. Bullets whizzing by left and right made the chance for survival a lower percent.

You were the lucky one.

"Greg," you said softly, trying to hide the warm tears that hide behind your eyes, "we'll get help. Just keep breathing."

The assailant's bullet had hit Greg from behind and he was slowly losing his breath. His eyes were wide with fear, and his grip on you tightened from the pain that was escalating inside of him.

You were losing him and you couldn't live with that. "Come on," you repeat as you see Sophia run away, going to get help. The three of you needed it badly. "Keep breathing. In and out, in and out." You're voice was cracking and the tears had freed themselves from their bondage and ran down the side of your cheek.

"..S..sara," he manages to say as blood begins to escape from the corners of his mouth.

"Don't talk." You cry, placing your fingers on his lips, hushing him. "Save your breath. Sophia is getting help. You'll make it, okay?"

He coughs again and more blood. Never in your life have you been so afraid of blood.

You hold him close to you and his breathing gets shorter and quicker and you can't keep hiding your tears any longer as they race down your face and fall to the earth underneath you.

And then out of nowhere, you begin to hum a song. You hum a song that you heard when you were younger yet you don't really quite remember where you've heard it before. But all you know is that when ever you hum this song it somehow manages to calm you down.

Greg notices you humming and he presses his body against you, gripping harder into your arms. The pain is reaching its breaking point.

You notice his movement and you hum louder, tears still cascading down you face. You want the humming to just drown out the sirens, noise and the small whimper coming from the Greg Sanders you know.

You stop humming just to whisper something into the young man's ear as he slowly starts to slip away from the life he used to live. "Greg," you cry softly as you wipe away the blood that's escaping the his lips, "I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. And all the pain you had to live through and I truly never got a chance to really notice you. And really see how you are.I'm sosorry." You can't control yours tears as his breathing becomes rapid and he's looking at you straight in the eyes.

He manages to smile with his eyes and then in matter of seconds the grip on your arms loosened and he slips away. He leaves you just like that and you're stunned, shocked, and scared. You've seen death at least a thousand times in your life but tonight was different. Greg was innocent, caught in the wrong war of his life.

You brush his hair away from his lifeless face to take your last look at the man you use to work with. The man that use to be the one who held your team together. The man who tried so hard to get where he was.

And all was destroyed in a matter of minutes.

And that's when you scream. Scream as loud as you can before you break into sobs. Your hands are covered in Greg's blood and your body is numb with pain.

"Why?" You sob quietly as everyone suddenly arrives at where you're standing. You can't look at them in the eyes as the paramedics quickly snatch Greg away from your arms and you turn to Sophia, whose eyes are empty. Brass is lost for words as the paramedics try to revive Greg. They try everything they can but you're the only one who knows that Greg is gone.

Greg had died in your arms and you don't want to wash away the blood off your body because that's the only thing you have left of him.

**BlondeNeko**


	4. Reality

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews. Really love reading them. All types are welcomed. Here's chapter four. Just to let you know I'm not sure when I'll get on much due to winter break being a couple days away so I'll try my best to get on.

**GRISSOM**

Your cell phone rang for the fourteenth time that evening as you pulled your Tahoe into the crime scene parking lot. Most of the calls have been from Brass, Sophia and Catherine. You had no idea why all three would keep calling you so you waited until you arrived at the scene to ask. You'd call Catherine later. You were at work.

As you climbed out of the vehicle, crime scene kit in hand, the first thing you noticed were the paramedics. Then again, you've seen these guys a lot but it was Brass's and Sophia's face that made your stomach drop. Something had to be wrong.

"Why all these paramedics?" You ask as Sophia becomes quiet and still.

"Greg," Brass said dryly.

Your brow rose. "What? Did he do something?"

Brass swallows hard as he shakes your head at you. "No Gil. They're here for him."

And your throat goes dry, your heart beats faster and your palms began to sweat. All things come to your mind as you stare from Brass to Sophia, who at the moment couldn't really look at you straight in the eyes.

Somewhere you manage to find your voice. "Where is he?"  
Brass points his finger slowly to the left and your eyes follow. There you see a group of people, circling around something or someone.

"Excuse me." You say as you depart from the odd looks of Sophia and Brass and push your way through the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me, oops, did I just step on your foot?"

"Gil!" Brass yells as he calls your name.

You pretend not to hear it. The only thing you could think about right now was getting through this crowd and seeing what happened to Greg.

"Gil! Just wait!"

And you break through the last bit of the crowd and nearly walk right into Sara, who is currently sitting on the ground, staring at her arms. She's not talking, moving or even blinking. She doesn't even look up at you when you walk over to her.

"Sara?" You asked gently as you squat down in front of you. "Where's Greg?"

"Here." She says, showing you her bloody arm. "That's all Grissom." She chokes as she shows you her other arm. "That's all what's left of him."

You think she's gone insane. "We need help over here!" You yell as you turn your head around, looking for a paramedic. "Someone?"

"Stop." She says softly as she pulls gently on your arm. "It's not mine."  
You wisp your head around to look at her. "What?" You ask. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't my blood." She choked again as tears began to fall from her eyes.

It was like a slap in the face. The tears and her voice gave you a whole new look at the woman you worked with. You were seeing a whole new Sara Sidle.

"Who's?" You asked, afraid to know the answer, as you catch one of her tears with your hand.

"Greg's. He was shot Grissom! Shot! It's my entire fault. I should have been there with him, not talking to some witness. What the hell was I thinking?"

"It's not your fault Sara. It's not." You tell her as she shakes her head, refusing to believe. "But, is he okay?"

She stared at you like you were joking. Like it was a sick joke to ask if Greg was hurt. And that's when it hit you. Somethign was wrong.

Slowly you stood up and looked around. The paramedics were dispersing and the only new person that arrived was David.

The coroner.

"David?" You asked as you quickly leave your spot from Sara and walk over to the grim looking man. "We already had the victim looked at. Vince Travis."

David stopped and looked at you right in the face. His eyes empty as he shook his head at you. "I'm not here for Vince."

Again, your heart begins to pound faster.

David sighs and tries to be brave. Tries not to show you that he wont just burst down and cry because men didn't do that. At least that is what he is told. "I'm here for Greg."

Suddenly you feel like throwing up.

TBC...

**AN:** I'm putting it in small sections because of switching from characters to characters. Stuff like that. So, review and tell me because I love hearing feedback even if it is good or bad.

**BlondeNeko**


	5. Crossing the Lines

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. :'(

**NICK**

You sit in the break room while finishing your fourth cup of coffee. You had just finished one of your cases with Warrick and Catherine dealing with a crazy kid who believed that he was immortal.

"Hey," You hear Warrick say as he enters the room and falls in a seat across from you. He rubs the side of his head as he looks up at you, "can't wait 'till shift is over."

"Amen to that." You smirk as you lift your coffee cup up and then take a sip, making a face at the horrible community coffee that had passed through your mouth. "Man, this is crap." You complain as you rest the coffee down and sigh. "Where's Greg? The guy is God with coffee."

"Good question." Warrick said as he tapped his finger on the break room table.

"What is?" Catherine asks as she had suddenly just joined you two, a smile plastered on her face.

"Where Greg is." You reply as you stand up and dump the rest of the cheap coffee down into the drain.

Catherine grabs herself an orange and begins to peel it as she walks over to where Warrick is seated and sits herself in the chair next to him. "He's on a case I assume."

Then Catherine's cell phone goes off. "Hold on guys," she tells you and Warrick as she pulls the cell phone out from her pocket, stands up, and walks to the corner of the break room, "Willows."

Thinking nothing of it, you lean up against the counter as Warrick steals one of Catherine's pealed orange slices.

"What?" You hear Catherine ask as you and Warrick share questionable looks. "Gil, what is going on?"

"Ten bucks Greg got his ass kicked." Warrick said as you smirk at him.

"Ten bucks it was something between Sophia and Sara." You bet as the two of you laugh.

Catherine's voice fell to a whisper, as her brows furrowed, turning her back to Nick and Warrick.

Warrick steals another peel.

You're watching the clock.

Catherine finishes and closes her cell phone with a small "snap". She finally turns her attention back towards you two and you notice the serious look on your face.

"What's up?" You ask as Warrick steals yet another slice, his third one.

"We're working with Gil's team."

Warrick steals his fourth slice. "Something happened?"

Catherine swallows hard; she looks like she's on the verge of tears and suddenly your stomach does flips. Warrick's back is turned to her so he can't see why you suddenly feel like walking away. Not wanting to know the answer.

"Greg."

"Aha!" Warrick says as he slams his fist on the table, making you and Catherine both jump in surprise. "Hand over the money Nick."

Catherine isn't laughing and neither are you.

Warrick notices and he looks at you and then over at Catherine. The smile on his face vanishes. "Oh God. Is he okay?"

Catherine takes in a deep breath, she needs to stay strong. She is in fact your supervisor. You're new role model. "He…we just need to go. I'll explain everything in the car."

"Catherine," you say as you rest a hand on her shoulder, "you can't drive if you're like this. Have me or Warrick drive. Just tell us what happened to him."

"I can't Nicky." She sighs as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Yes you can Catherine. Come on, Greg is one of the closest friends I have."

"You're right…" she says giving up as Warrick joins you two, concerned. "I mean you do have the right to know."

You nod.

"Well…Greg was attacked at the crime scene…"

You heart begins to beat faster and your grip on Catherine's shoulder tightens. Greg means a lot to you.

She notices your grip and she pats your hand gently. "Greg…didn't make it. He…died in Sara's arm." She managed to say without breaking down in front of you two but you're not paying attention anymore.

Greg can't die. He's too young. He never did anything to hurt anyone.

Maybe you were still sleeping and you're in a nightmare right now. Maybe someone was playing a twisted, cruel joke on you. Maybe Catherine is lying.

But when you look back at her, seeing the fresh tears trying to hide behind her eyes, you can't help but look away and cover your eyes with your arm because you don't cry. You're strong physically and mentally.

Or so you assumed.

AN: Winter Break and so I should be updating a whole bunch. Review and stuff.

**BlondeNeko**


	6. Just Breathe

**AN:** Yes, I changed the story title from "Shadows That Dance Across the Wall" to "Your Beautiful Soul". Also, I'm changing the chapter titles as well.

**SARA**

You see their lips moving but you hear no sounds. It's as if you've suddenly became deaf.

You were the one that held Greg. You were there when Greg let out his last breathe, before slipping away. You were the one that was covered in his blood. You were, in a way, his death bed.

When Greg died, so did a piece of you. He saw the true side of you from the beginning when no one else did. He was the one that gave you that chance which you ignored because your mind was somewhere else.

You were one another's eyes and you never thanked him.

Suddenly you notice Nick walk silently up to where you are standing, emptiness in his eyes. It was something you've never really seen before, especially coming from him.

He doesn't talk when he reaches you but instead pulls you into a comforting tight hug. He too can share your pain. Both of you were the only two closest people to Greg. You were like family.

You cry softly into Nick's shirt, hiding yourself from the world. They didn't need to know.

His hands are running through your hair as he too tries to hide himself.

Somehow the both of you find comfort in one another.

"Where's his body?" Nick asks softly as your sobs began to die down.

"Morgue." You answer flatly.

"God Sara, why him? It just doesn't make any sense. He was the last person I expected to leave us."

You bit your lip hard, trying not to cry anymore. You're not even sure if it's possible to even cry because you're eyes are too tired. You're out of tears.

"I don't know Nick." You say, almost in a whisper like voice, "All I can say is that's it's my fault. I wasn't watching him. I could have saved…him."

"Don't say that," he tells you as he pulls you out of the tight hug to look at your straight in your eyes. "Don't ever say that again. Ever. It's not your fault."

"Nick…" you feel the left over of your tears beginning to form in your eyes but he wipes them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Sara." He tells you in his charming Texan accent as a small smile creeps up on your face. Nick always had that way with people.

But then Grissom walks over along with Catherine at his side. Both look tired and drained but they don't act like it.

"Nick, Sara, the two of you can't work on this case." Grissom says as both you and Nick sharply look over at Grissom. "You're both too emotionally involved."

You feel your stomach drop as you stare Grissom right in the eyes. Catherine is looking the other way, trying to avoid the deadly glares that are being thrown by the two of you.

"What are you talking about? Nick and I can work on this." You try to convince him but he just shakes his head.

"You two should go home. Get some rest."

"This is ridiculous. Greg would want us to work on his case! Why can't you see that?" You yell as you turn on your heel and stomp off.

Nick doesn't say anything as he too walks away.

The only thing you were left with from the case is the fact that the gunner who had shot Greg had been arrested.

**AN:** This is a shorter one but I promise longer ones and the next couple will be into the investigation since I've finished with most of the emotional causes of Greg's death. Of course please review either good or bad. I love to hear all. Also, I'm not a Sara/Nick shipper so that moment was just friends just to let you all know. I'm sure I'll have another chapter up either tomorrow or the next day.

**BlondeNeko**


	7. Since You've Been Gone

CATHERINE

How Grissom managed to look Sara straight in the eyes and say "you're not working on this case" amazed Catherine. Maybe it was because Sara was so hard to get through, to see the grey instead of the black and white in the picture.

But when Sara and Nick had left, you turned yourself to Grissom who looked back at you and sighed. The guy was exhausted. "Gil, are you sure you know what you're doing? I can always have Nicky come back." And it was true. You were Warrick and Nick's supervisor but earlier Grissom had convinced you that Nick would get too emotionally involved because of the relationship the CSI and the former lab tech had.

_It was for the best._ You tell yourself as you give Grissom a faint smile. "Lets get to work."

He merely nods and turns around, heading towards Sophia who is taking pictures of where Greg had previously laid. You though, walk over to Warrick and shake your head.

He is stationed at where the victim, Vince Travis (you're original case), had died. "I found this." He says as he holds up his tweezers and you squint to get a better look. "It's a fiber. Looks like something from sweat pants maybe?"

"This wasn't on the body," you say as you glance around, "so maybe the killer had caught his pants on something and he quickly took off leaving a bit of evidence behind for us?" You ask as you snap on your latex gloves and pull out your flashlight.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he places the fiber into an evidence bag and labels it.

"Just looking for evidence." You reply as you shine your flashlight around and take baby steps, hoping to find anything. It wasn't long until something caught your eye and you notice there are footprints, bloody footprints. "Warrick," you say as the man looks up and over at you. "Come here. I've got footprints."

Following your orders, he stands up and walks over towards you, shining his flashlight on the footprints as well. "Where do they lead to?" He asks as you follow the trail, flashlight still drawn.

"Looks like the killer was running."

"Running from what?"

You shrug. "Maybe someone saw him doing something and that's how Mr. Travis ended up on the parking lot dead?"

"People amaze me," he says as he opens his field kit, "I'm never going to really understand why people kill."

"Motives."

"But there was no motive for Greg was there?"

You wanted to avoid that question all day partly because you knew the answer to that. Knew that there was no motive and Greg was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And then you realized your answer to Warrick's question on how motive is the reason why people kill was false. Greg was one of your examples.

He notices your silence. "I'm sorry Cath. Let's just finish collecting the evidence and bring it back to the lab, okay?"

-----

You walked back in forth in Hodges lab as you waited for the lab tech to finish with your evidence. Hodges was slow unlike Greg.

He looked up from his work and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing? Trying to burn a hole in my floor?" He asked, rudely as he shook his head at you.

"Just get me the damn results." You growl at him as you continue to pace back and forth.

"I'm not God." He tells you as he walks over to the printer and waits, tapping on it gently.

You ignore his comment as you watch the printer spit out the results.

"Here." He hands you the paper and you snatch it out of his hands hastily.

Your eyes scan over the results. "So it is a jogging type material? Like, sweat pants?"

He nods.

"Thanks." You tell him, not really meaning it as you leave his lab.

He shakes his head. "Man, I really need a raise."

**BlondeNeko**


	8. Injuries All In The Dust

AN: Thanks to those who pointed out my mistake in the title. I wasn't paying attention when I was typing and so now it should be fixed.

**WARRICK**

But this one was different. You knew the victim. You knew Greg well enough to know that he was more than a crazy-haired-csi wannabe- freak. If you and Greg had talked more you'd probably realize that the both of you had a lot in common.

But you'll never know.

Taking in a deep breath, you pull open the autopsy room door and step inside. Al Robbins notices your presence and turns around to nod at you.

"Hey. Good timing." He says as you make your way to the table and notice that it wasn't Greg on the table but instead Vince Travis.

You don't want to even ask where Greg is so you just simply look up at Al and smile faintly. "So, time of death?"

"I'm guessing around the time of eight PM."

Your brows furrow. "Eight? We received the call at eleven. So are you telling me that this guy was dead before he was dropped off at the crime scene?"

"Possible."

"So what killed him?"

"Snake Venom."

Your brow rose. "Snake venom?"

"Weird huh?" He asked as he lifted the cloth covering the man's leg to show you two deep puncture wounds in Vince's left leg.

"So Vince dies because of a snake bite and then he ends up at our crime scene with a bullet wound in his chest. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe this will help." He said as he handed you a bullet. "I retrieve it earlier. And this one," he said as he handed you another, "is from Greg's body."

You were holding the bullet that had killed Greg. Suddenly you wanted to drop it and smash it to pieces. But you couldn't. You would be destroying evidence. "Thanks. I'll have Bobby help me with these."

---

"Catherine!" You ran up to catch your supervisor who had just left Hodges lab and was beginning to make her way down the hall opposite from you. "Catherine, I've got something!"

She finally turns around and smiles when you catch up to her. "I have something too." She said, holding up a small evidence bag with a fiber in it. "Jogging type material. Found usually on sweat pants which means our killer can be a marathon runner."

"He could also own a snake." You say as she raises a brow at your comment. "Doc found snake venom in his blood."

"Wow. Weird." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Also, Bobby managed to find what type of gun the killer used and so Brass was able to find someone here in Vegas that owns the same type of gun."

A smile formed across the older woman's lips as she cocked her head to the side. "You've been busy. Like your motivation." She said, playfully hitting you on the shoulder.

"Motivation?" Grissom asked as he suddenly appeared next to the two of you. You hated how sly he was.

"We have a suspect." Catherine said as Grissom placed his glasses on, looking at the two of you. "Warrick and I can go pay him a visit."

"It's alright. Sophia and I can go do it." He said as your brows furrowed and so did Catherine's.

"Gil, I'm supervisor of my own shift too."

"I'm away of that Catherine but I think it would be better that Sophia and I went to the suspects house rather than you and Warrick."

Catherine huffed and threw her hands up. "What? That doesn't make any sense. You know damn well that I can go to that house if I want."

"You're emotional."

Catherine stopped, her jaw dropping slightly. "Excuse me?"

"You're emotional." Grissom repeated as she looked at him, jaw still slightly dropped.

"No, I mean, what does that mean?"

"You would work better here in the lab tonight than probably if we met the suspect face to face."

Sophia, at that exact, moment had walked up to them, completely unaware of the tension that was building between Catherine and Gil. "Are we going somewhere?" Sophia asked as she noticed Grissom pull car keys out from his pocket.

"Yes. You and me." Grissom told Sophia as she nodded slightly.

"You know what Gil," Catherine said as she rubbed her head in frustration. "We need to talk when you get back."

Grissom looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, when Sophia and I get back, we'll talk."

She smiled faintly and nodded. "Thank you."

And with that, Grissom and Sophia left and you turned to Catherine who was covering her hands with her face.

"Need a beer?" You ask as she gives a little laugh. "My treat."

She removes her hands from her face and looks at you in the eyes and smirks. "You really know how to charm a woman. You might beat Nicky soon."

You laugh as you pull your own car keys out of your pocket. "Well, you and I are going somewhere now even if it isn't the suspect's home."

"That will do Warrick. That will do."

**BlondeNeko**


End file.
